White Knight
by Amvonz
Summary: Unsheathing his blades, he aimed his wires towards the trees just across from the Titan, only to be met with a terrible screech from his gas canisters. Gunter and Petra lost concentration immediately, looking towards their leader as he lurched down, falling from the sky, a bird with broken wings.


The 15 meter class turned its lumbering body around, watching the approaching soldiers with bulging eyes, baring its teeth in a maniacal grin.

The battle was shaping up to be on the difficult side, with three titans standing between the Corps and their path. Soldiers had already lost their lives in battle earlier in the day, and the mental exhaustion intensified the ache in everyone's bones.

The sun was at zenith, blazing down on the soldiers, sweat burning their eyes. The trees didn't do much to relieve the heat, the soldiers' hair sticking to their faces. High noon. Inside the walls, some children would just be waking up from their naps, and already they'd lost three men to battle. Still, Captain Levi pushed forward, spurring his horse to chase headfirst for the titans ahead, and his comrades followed dutifully.

Without warning the Captain went flying into the air, his gear taking him high up into the canopy. His teammates followed suit, and Hanji let out a shout of excitement as she jumped off her horse and into the air.

Levi signaled Erd to take out the 5 meter, already imagining the feel of his blade slicing through the beast before him. Petra swung around through the back of the group, only giving her Captain a sideways glance, looking for a signal. The smallest nod of the head and she knew she had to follow him, wordlessly understanding it was her duty to take out the titan's eyes.

Auruo fell back, twisting his body around to join Hanji's quest for the seven meter titan to the right. He paused to lock eyes with Petra, their faces expressing grim encouragement.

The 15 meter started walking towards Levi, Petra and Gunter, the space between them closing at a heart racing pace. Levi shot through the branches, focused only on reaching the titan's neck. He wasn't mindful of Gunter and Petra behind him. They had become so in sync it was almost unfair to whatever titan they came across, their hive mind always trumping the stupid swings of a giant.

In just a few moments, the titan would fall. The space between them started shrinking and Levi felt the exhilaration of a kill start upon him. The forest flashed by him in a blur of greens and grays, the seconds slowing as he swung around the titan's back unnoticed. Unsheathing his blades, he aimed his wires towards the trees just across from the Titan, only to be met with a terrible screech from his gas canisters.

The sound had been indelibly pressed into the mind of every soldier in the corps, striking up fear in their hearts. It was the worst of knee-jerk reactions. The scream of a damaged canister was the herald of doom for a soldier. It was always followed by screams and the haunting crunch of bone. Gunter and Petra lost concentration immediately, looking towards their leader as he lurched down, falling from the sky, a bird with broken wings.

The titan noticed the sound too, the sharp squeal distracting it from the two small creatures before him. It's attention shifted towards Levi, the giant's head turning to look at its sneaky enemy.

An unnatural shout forced it's way out of Petra's throat, her heartbeat leaving her deaf to everything around her. She shot a wire just past the titan's head, bringing herself right into it's reach, not caring much at all. Somewhere behind her she heard the shouts of her teammate, muffled by the wind rushing past her ears. Hazel eyes focused, looking through the mess of green to see Levi hurtling towards the earth.

Angling herself, she shot down, low into the forest, grasping her captain by the collar of his jacket, the weight threatening to pull her arm out of its socket. Petra locked her muscles into place and glanced backwards at the titan following her. She felt the stress on her throat as she shouted something, but the adrenaline had clouded her senses so severely she didn't know what she'd said. Levi reached up to grasp her forearm and on instinct she swung, straining her muscles to send him flying into the nearest tree branch. He landed safely, his palms filling with splinters.

Large hands reached for Petra, just missing the edge of her cape as she moved out of the way. Levi watched in silence.

"Now!" It was a strangled shout, a command, and her comrade didn't hesitate.

Gunter kicked off a tree and launched himself at the enemy's neck. The titan had chased after Petra, turning its back to one of humanity's deadliest soldiers. Gunter's blades cut away at the skin, blood spraying over his arm . The grotesque body crashed against the forest floor, frightening birds from their perch. It's mouth was twisted open in a snarl, the body steaming and stinking. The disgusting sight lifted a weight from the blonde's chest and she panted, the adrenaline beginning to wear off.

Levi was still standing in the tree, his dark eyes studying Petra's face when she landed next to him. She was shining with sweat, the heat burning her cheeks red.

"Thank you, Petra"

"Of course, sir." The sudden surge and loss of adrenaline had left her shellshocked and she had to fight to keep her voice even.

He blinked, a peculiar look on his face, and Petra would have smiled if she hadn't been so totally terrified by the thought of having to burn his broken body only moments before.

Her hand reached out, and she wrapped her arm around his middle, curling her fingers at his waist, savoring the give of his hard muscle under her fingertips, the bump of their hips against each other, the smell of his sweat. He tucked his head down, their cheeks pressed together for a split moment, a small apology. Her head hurt marvelously, but she ignored it when Levi wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaning his weight on her. With a small sigh she jumped down from the tree, carrying her Captain down to safety.


End file.
